It Started Only as a Dream
by VEstherFiction
Summary: Zen has already dealt with abuse before, but it has been taken to a whole new level without him realizing it, meeting someone knew, who may have the same story. everything that happens has a meaning. High school AU.
1. The Future is Much Darker

He stood just down the long, dark hall. I watched as his long, silky, white hair was let down. He was well lit, the floor underneath him was a beautiful marble but the walls around us were black. This man looked faintly familiar but I couldn't quite pinpoint the place in my brain that he held. I needed to get closer. I began to run down the hall, hoping I could reach the albino man, though I kept running it seemed we stayed the same length away. I ran faster, harder, but I just couldn't reach. I eventually gave up and stopped.

"Damn it..." I spoke quietly at the failing of my action "WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled in defeat. I've been trying to reach him since the day this started. I've never gotten closer. It's been going on for days… weeks… I think about a month now. The man turned and looked at me from afar. I could barely make out his face from our distance but I could tell he had been crying. He smiled at me. It was faint, sad, I felt like he wanted to apologize. But he still smiled at me. And that's when he dropped to his knees. I don't know how but he was covered in blood. This all happened so fast, I tried to run again. I ran faster and faster. I began to yell again to get his attention as I watched the blood seep through his white sweater. "Sir are you okay?! How his this happening?! TELL ME PLEASE WHATS GOING ON!" as I projected my voice to him, another entity walked up beside him. the other man had hair darker than a room with no candle at midnight, he wore a suit which he adjusted as he stepped up.

The newer man looked over at the bloodstained other before him and a smirk crept onto his face. My heart sank as I watched this. I couldn't let this happen but I couldn't stop it. I couldn't reach them. he ran his hand through the locks that were was white and soft as a swans feather, and wrapped around his wrist, tightening it in his fist and yanking his head back to look at him. it looked like the other had yelled or made some sound in pain, though I heard nothing. It was silent. The man with black hair did not let go as he moved to the right side in which he was not on before. He pulled out a gun with his right hand from inside his suit jacket and placed the end at the albinos head. The man with black hair stained straight at me. "Wake up" I heard him say. I heard him in my ear, as if his voice was thrown. right before he shot the man. Everything began to fade and grow brighter. I was waking up. He was waking up. "This is all only a dream" he thought.


	2. Pretty Boy

"Wake up, damn it!" A man shouted at the sleeping boy, roughly shaking his arm to get him up. Zen groggily opened his eyes, blinking and rubbing them before realizing he was being yelled at "God damn it, Zen! You'll be late for school yet again, you witless bastard!" Zen shot up, sitting straight up on his mattress. SMACK! A red handprint was left on the boy's face as he was pushed to the ground. "Do you know how much trouble you cause your mother and I?" Zen's father gripped his hair and forced him to look up. "Do you understand how much of a disgrace you are to us?" he growled angrily. Zen was almost used to this, but god, it still hurt. He was almost in tears yet again from his father.

"Yes, I know. You've told me many times, dad." Zen spoke, his voice nearly choking. "Then get going. You're walking today. No use will come from one of us driving you."

He let's go of zen's hair and walks to the door. "Fucking retard.." the elder muttered as he stepped out and slammed the door to the open bedroom shut.

Zen stared at the door, hand cupping his reddened cheek. Sighing harshly, standing as he held tears back from running down his face. "You've had worse, Zen. You can get over this just like every other day." He thought, biting his lip. Zen pulled out clothes from his dresser and slipped into them, throwing on a black leather jacket over his soft, white turtle neck. It always seemed to make is fans go wild. Especially as he often wore his aviators to cover his black eye, it always gave him that "bad boy" look. Zen stepped in front of the mirror hanging from his door.

Smirking, he flicked up his jacket collar. Zen was a sixteen year old boy, about one-hundred-seventy-six centimeters tall. He was well muscled, having gorgeous long white hair with hints of silver, tied into a ponytail. His eyes were a mesmerizing ruby red, though they were usually covered due to what the seniors left behind the stage curtain.

"You want to be an actor when you grow up? That's pathetic. Do something useful for the family."

"Guys! Check it out! Little Zen here joined musical theatre. Damn, he must love dick just as much. Let's show him what we do to faggots."

"You would have fit in just fine with us if you just joined the damn football team and cut that hair of yours."

Phrases and scenes ran through the boy's head, this killed him inside, but he knew his fans made up for it and he would hate to let them down. He stepped outside his bedroom and closed the door quietly, running to the stairs and sliding down the rail, grabbing his back pack and throwing it on before slipping into black converse. He ran outside slamming the door behind and beginning to run in the direction of the school. Checking his phone, he realized he hadn't missed the bus yet. 7:13 November 29th, 2016. Zen only shrugged and continued to run. "I may not have time to work out today. This will do at the least." He thought as he quickened his pace.

Three miles in, Zen stopped to stretch. He still had four miles from the school. Panting as he stretched, he watched a man stare back at him. A tall man with black hair, dressed semi formally. The other man had seemed to be waiting at a bus stop that was used for the same high school. Zen gave him a smile and a wave as he began to run again, not looking back to see how the other person reacted or responded.

"Only a few more miles..." controlling his breathing, he ran until he had gotten to the football field, stopping and watching the players practice.

"OVER HERE!" Player number six yelled, waving at thirteen. Number thirteen threw the ball, the ball spiraling towards number six. Six ran back and jumped, but did not catch it. Instead with the length it went past his head, Zen raised one hand and caught it. Surprised with himself, he brought it down to his face and held it with both hands. He stared, unable to look away. "Hey!" Only that word moved Zen to look up. "The little actress boy has the ball!" number six yelled. His name was Joseph Kahn, the guy who normally used Zen as his little punching bag.

Fear started to boil in his chest as he watched Joseph and two other members of his team start towards them, numbers thirteen and twenty two. He froze for a moment as his breathing quickened yet again and his body began to heat up. Split seconds later, Zen had dropped the ball and sprinted the opposite way. The three began to run after him, though they were fast… Zen was faster. He had won every track tournament he had ever been in, damn was he quick. But, fear could only make him more, or less agile.

Zen took one sharp turn to lose them; he almost instantly lost his balance and fell onto his arm. The three caught up to him. One player gripping a fist on the back of his jacket collar, lifting him up, swiftly sliding his arms under the others, pulling him into a hold and wrapping one of his legs around Zen's left leg. This rendered him defenseless as Joseph stepped up, taking the aviators of the others face, and forced him to look up.

"Now how are you today, little actress?" Joseph spoke with a smirk growing on his lips

Zen growled "I told you not to call me that."

"So? What are you going to do about it, dumbass? Recite Shakespeare? Sing to me?" he grew closer to his face "Listen, Zen. You're smaller, even weaker than me, and you don't know how to keep your mouth shut. There isn't anything you could do…" he gripped Zen's sweater "…that would affect me." He slowly wound back a fist.

"Are you sure about that?" Zen smirked and threw his head back, then forward. Hitting Joseph's head hard with his. Joseph fell back, groaning as he brought a hand up to where he felt blood slowly begin to drip down his face. Zen struggled like he never struggled before; managing to get away from the one holding him and grab his sunglasses. The school bell echoed through the fields. Zen huffed towards the school and looked at the three. "It was nice playing with you, ladies~" he spoke smugly as the third player was ready to tackle him. His stance caught the ruby red eyes.

Before he knew it, Zen was pinned against the brick wall of the ally between buildings, wrists at the sides of his head. Player number 13 growled.

"You really like to piss all of us off, don't you, sissy?" In panic, Zen silenced himself after hearing his question. He began to shake and his breath hitched when he grew closer. "Now what's going to happen to you now, eh? Do you think you can save yourself? Or is price charming going to come save you?" Zen kept his mouth shut. "Give me an answer, faggot!" Number thirteen yelled, gripping Zen's right wrist and flipping around, pinning it to his back tightly; making Zen whine in pain as the other held his other wrist in place on the wall, pressing himself against the back of the albino. "I SAID ANSWER!"

His arm was pushed up on his back, causing pain to grow. Zen only thought of one thing to do in his position. It was immature and childish but he thought of no other way to get out. "You probably like this position, don't you? You would like to be fucked in this position." The athlete teased, hoping to weaken the boy. His held wrist was close enough to his head that he could reach, so he lent his head over and bit number thirteen's hand, not letting go until it drew blood. Number thirteen yelled and let go of the other boy. Stepping back and holding his punctured hand. Zen turned around quickly as he wiped blood from his lip. This was definitely not his own. "You're a fucking vampire." Number thirteen sent a scowl his way when he looked up from his hand.

"An attractive one though, right?" He said smiling, retying his hair back. The other sprinted towards him, but the albino stepped out of the way, causing number thirteen to smash into the wall face first. "Awe what? You don't think so?" he flipped his hair "I do think I'm quite lovely. At least all of the girls in the school know, including your girlfriend. She was all over me after my last performance."

"Quit lying!" number 13 yelled, getting up and sprinting to him, only hitting the wall yet again after Zen moved to his left. Zen grew bold with a low chuckle.

"I would never lie! It would be against my perfection." He posed innocently as he looked away for dramatic affect. This only backfired; the player had gotten back up, and grabbed the others neck, choking him. He walked forward, making Zen stumble back as he struggled, pressing his back against the wall. After only a few moments, Zen had become blue with his lack of oxygen.

"What are you going to do now, pretty boy?" spoke the last words of the player, right before a smooth, rather large rock shot through the air, hitting the athlete in the head and knocking him out. He collapsed onto the ground whilst Zen held his neck, dropping to his knees as he gasped for air; looking up where the rock had been slingshot. The only thing he saw was a part of a yellow and black jacket as footsteps echoed running away.


End file.
